A conventional semiconductor power module includes, for example, a semiconductor chip mounted on a ceramic plate with copper foil attached to both sides thereof through a solder member. Further, the ceramic plate on which the semiconductor chip mounted is mounted on a metal base substrate through a solder member. A tolerance of such a semiconductor power module against temperature variation and a long-term operation thereof can be improved by adjusting a thermal expansion coefficient of the ceramic plate to be proximate to that of the semiconductor chip.
In the conventional semiconductor power module, however, semiconductor chip is still desirable.